Dark Heaven
Note: This page contained non-localized contents. The English names of the following characters and mentioned events are NOT official translations since the game lacks an official English version. The Dark Heaven (大暗黑天) is one the main antagonistic factions (alongside the Space Pirates, aka Orbid Corps) in the Chinese sci-fi MMORPG, Seer. It is the primary antagonist of every story arcs connected to the Dark Heaven itself, including Morgos Arc, Underworld Arc and Five Emperors Arc and so on. It is responsible for every demonic events in the game. Since it was formed by evil fairies and creatures, it could be considered as a counterpart of Orbid Corps, which are formed by robot pirates. The organization was lead by the Eight Elders, and each of them had an respective codename which combined its infamous motto, "The Heaven's Fate is an Endeavor to Defy, and the World's Rules shall Fall to Plainess." (天命难违，世道沦常) They also had a creed known as, "When the clouds hide the sun, the Dark Heaven will come." (乌云蔽日，大暗黑天) The most recent event of their appearance was the second Dark Heavens Saga, happening after their major leaders' resurrection. The Elders start to evolve into their Perfect Form one by one, and they started to attack the Alliance of Warriors (who had becoming the new members of Fairy Kings) in order to conquer the Core of Universe itself, but they were somehow taken away by three mysterious shadows (later it revealed that the mysterious Elder of Plainess led them) before they can destroy the Core. The following event, Tree of Life Arc, has a returned Prince Sorensen as the its main antagonist. Since then, the Dark Heaven was absent in lore events for now. However, since there is still one last Elder who was yet to reveal itself, it is only a matter of time which the members of Dark Heaven themselves strike again. After Sorenssen's defeat, the Elder of Plainess started to surface himself. He used some fragments of the souls of his colleagues, and using those soul fragments, the Elder of Plainness activated his creation, Oblirator the Machine. Legend of Naoto Kurogane All Dark Heaven members are killed by Naoto Kurogane and his friends. Members Defected *'Heaven' (天): Elder of Hydra (天蛇太祖), the leader of Planet Hydra, father of a daughter (Muse the Holy Eye) and two sons (Ilovici and Eeriemes). Later, Elder of Hydra leaves the organization and joined his daughter to stop his former colleagues from destroying the universe. He is one of the two members form Eight Elders who started as a hero before his corruption, and is the only one of the Eight Elders so far who redeemed himself. *Notable minions Current Elders *'Fate' (命): Syra the Emperor (冥帝修罗), the emperor of Netherworld and the boss of Four Nether Monarchs that trapped their soul and made them into sadistic puppets of him. He first appears in Netherworld Arc as its primary antagonist. Syra was notorious for his diabolical desecration of death itself, since he has the ability to trap his victim's soul into a mysterious realm full of nothing but fear and hatred. *'Endeavor' (难): Drake of Unholiness (天邪龙王), the apparent leader of the entire organization, and is the true main antagonist of the first Dark Heaven Saga. It is also one of the main antagonist of the second Dark Heaven Saga and can be considered as the true primary villain of the whole story. *'Defy' (违): Zarcs the Monstrous (魔王吒克斯), an eldritch abomination formed out of fear and hatred itself and was sealed years ago within Planey Heruka, but was released after the discovery of Helka Treasure and gained physical form by absorbing fear of every fairy creatures it hurts. Destroyed by the combined forces of Seer crew, universal guardians as well as pirates, but was later resurrected in Duke of Night Arc and revealed itself in Captain's Diary Arc as its true main antagonist, setting events for the first Dark Heaven Saga. *'World' (世): King Beast (恶灵兽), the archenemy of Qilin. He is the true main antagonist of Four Devils Saga and the primary antagonist of King Beast Saga, trying to brake through his seal by using his minions, but after Qilin's return, King Beast was defeated and severely weakened. Later, he was released once again and evolved into King Monstrosity (邪冥兽), but later becoming a secondary antagonist in later stories until the second Dark Heavens Saga, where it evolved into Emperor Monstrosity (邪冥兽皇) - its final form - and becoming one of the main antagonists of the saga. **Notable minions: ***'Three Leads:' Narsky, Bymolar, L'amors *'Order' (道): Vesker the Emperor (邪皇威斯克), the leader of Ominous Spiritus which destroyed Planey Grace and plunged it into darkness. It is the archenemy of Blake, the guardian of Planet Grace. He is the primary antagonist of Alliance of Warrior Saga, the primary antagonist of Ominous Spiritus Saga and returned as one of the main antagonists of the second Dark Heavens Saga. **Notable minions: ***'Five Emperors:' Saft the Light, Flame the Crimson, Darkster the Black, Susias the Green, Orsina the White ***'Three Terrible:' Wrath Glorio, Shadow Prima, Insanity Demiso ***'Ominous Spiritus Agents:' Carlos, Irving, Spencer *'Fall' (沦): Feilian (飞镰), the once heroic Son of Wind. He once worked to Titans to construct the Hammer of Titan, but because of his own imperfect personality, the hammer's first construction failed. Because of the rumors spread by Titans, Feilian left the army of Titans as well as his kin, and he started his path to darkness after joining the Dark Heaven and becoming its assassin. He is one of the major culprits responsible for the destruction of the original Fairy Space Station. Above all, Feilian is one of the two members form Eight Elders who started as a hero before his corruption. **Notable minions: Nether Dragon of Malevolence (presumed) *'Plainess' (常): Identity unknown, but was indirectly mentioned by Feilian, who prophesied his/her presence. However, in recent events, the Elder of Plainess (in a form of black shadow) later became the main antagonist of the latest story arc known as Plainess Arc. **The recent story reveals that the Elder of Plainess is actually the Elder of Hydra's wife, thus the mother of his three children. She somehow chose to seal herself and waited till the day come when the other elders began to unseal her. She is the only female elder in the Dark Heaven. ***Notable minions: Obliteration Droid Other agents *'Illowich:' The twin brother of Eerimes and one of the three children of the Elder of Hydra, but he became the adoptive son of Arthas the Night. Later, while he once got a chance to redeem himself, he ended up corrupted by Issac the Blackness and became an outright villain. *'Kres:' The brother of Cloea, the Chosen One of Fire and Light, who turned into the darkness and became demonic after serving Zarcs the Monstrous for power. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moloch Allies Category:Bigger Bads Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmongers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Main Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Ressurectors Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:The Heavy Category:Dictators Category:Elementals Category:Dark Lords Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Order of Flourish Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Scary Characters